How To: Survive Auto-Boss Battles
Welcome TerraNovains~! Today , I'm going to teach you how to survive/win in the Auto-Boss Battles we have in the server. 1. Take the best boss battling gear you can ever get. That means take the best armor , weapons , stuff like that. 2. Try to get epic or good reforges on them. It will cost a lot of money but will be worth it. 3. Stuff all the ammo you can ever get~! This will allow you to Survive longer and keep battling without worrying about ammo. (Try not to use the same type of ammo-comsumers weapons) 4.Get a lot of buffs and pots. (Potion) It will GREATLY increase the chances of you surviving and winning the boss battles. 5. Prep yourself~! Fight mini-bosses so you have some knowings of killing monsters that are TOUGH. 6. Gather Friends~! The more , The merrier and quicker~! 7.NEVER.EVER.TRY.TO.MELEE.A.BOSS. Only meelee if you ever run of mana or ammo. Melee is your last option to fight. Think of it as your last trick up your hat. 8. Always be on time. If the server says Boss Battle Coming up in 30 seconds do /boss. Do it or you will be late and miss out all the fun. 9.Don't run away for the boss. The only time you should run is when you are running out of health. 10.Have fun~! Even if you die..Don't be soo angry. It's just a game bro. P.S If you ever need help doing any of these things...Ask me or the other staff members~! They will help you 99.99% of the time. These are the medals that increase your melee , ranged or magic attack by 15% ---- Boss Fighting Stuff~! <---Flamethrower. Uses Cheap ammo (gel) and very powerful if used right. Highly good against the Destroyer. <---MegaShark. Very powerful and uses a lot of ammo (Musket balls , meteor shot, etc.) Best ammo for me is Meteor Shots becasue it bounces on the walls. Good against all bosses. <---Crystal Storm. Very powerful and shoots Crystals that behave like meteor shots. The weapon uses mana though , but shoots almost like the megashark. <--- Rainbow Rod. The Rainbow Magicains main weapon. It does high amounts of damage if reforge right and can be crontolled if hold the left moust key. <---Light Discs. Very Powerful but not good against flying bosses. Can be stacked by 5. <---Hallowed Armor Set. The best armor in the game. If reforged right, it will be highly good for you if you use mana or ranged a lot for it 25% chance of not using ammo. Whole set REFORGED = 75% of chance to not use ammo. <---Adamantite Armor Set. The Second best armor in the game. Give you a lot of def. and good if your a meeler. <--Excalibur. The best meele SWORD in the game for me. Highy good if it's you last stand and ground bosses. <--Band Of Regen. If reforged right , it will give you better effects. Also will enable you to regen your health instead of using health pots. Category:Tutorials and Guides